1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in inducing natriuretic or diuretic activity.
2. Background Information
Natriuretic polypeptides are polypeptides that can cause natriuresis (e.g., excretion of an excessively large amount of sodium in the urine). Such polypeptides can be produced by brain, heart, and/or vasculature tissue.